Cape Wrath: Jack Donnelly: A Scar On The False Face of Perfection
by Sailor-Sutty
Summary: The best thing about suburban life, everything ran like clockwork. My life was far from perfect but it worked none the less.That was until I encountered a handyman,who would change my whole life, but not exactly for the best. He had a secret side, an evil side he thrust upon me. Jack Donnelly/OC. Very mature themes. Loosely based on TV series Cape Wrath, Tom Hardy as Jack Donnelly
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys! Welcome to anyone who is reading this :) So I just want to talk you through what's going on here. I have just recently watched Cape Wrath with Tom Hardy as Jack Donnelly. If you haven't watched it, you can see clips of it on YouTube if you want to get a sense of his charachter in it. I love his character so I've decided to write a fanfic loosely based on it. I'm not going to follow the story of Cape Wrath, I'm just going to use the character of Jack Donnelly in my own situation so I hope you enjoy :) Please leave a review and let me know and don't worry, to any of my other readers I will continue to update the other stories :) Enjoy! xoxo**

**-Sailor**

Jack Donnelly, where to begin.

Living in upmarket suburbia had it significant advantages. It was all very standard and organised. Everything ran like clockwork. 7am and 6pm were the busiest times, in between those hours the only people that were seen were the housewives who didn't have to work and the college students who could be seen at the bus stop at different times of the day. Besides that, there was no one around. All the commuters were up at the crack of dawn and gone until they returned that evening. I was one of those commuters. In fact, it was because of this that I lived alone. I used to live with a man. I was 24 and thought I had it all. I had come out of college and gotten a job almost straight away with my law degree. Luckily enough, the economy only crashed after I had gotten my job. I soared high in my firm, was on seriously good money and I had a man in my life. I had met him in college; he was studying to be a teacher. We were the perfect couple, lawyer and a teacher. We moved into a beautiful house, I worked 60 hour weeks, I loved my job and everything was going great, or at least I thought that. The details are not important but basically I had come home early one day to find him in bed with a girl who turned out to be a 17 year old student, according to the inquest. He said I wasn't giving him enough attention; I was married to my job and he didn't feel loved anymore, so he found love in the knickers of his student. So, long story short a year later I ended up living on my own in the house after a failed relationship…all at 25. It was ok, I didn't mind. It just meant the nights were a bit lonelier but I didn't have time for men right now but while I tried to be as independent as possible there were some things that I needed a man for. Then I met Jack Donnelly.

* * *

It was a Saturday; my neighbour was getting some fencing put around his garden. He wasn't doing it, oh God no. Menial labour? That wasn't really his thing. He had gotten someone else to do it. It was the banging that woke me up. A youngish man with a stubbly beard wearing a check shirt with dirty jeans and an old cap stood hammering nails into the wooden fence. I woke up from my disturbed sleep and looked out the window at him and then glanced at the clock. A handy man working at 9.15 on a Saturday morning, wonder where he got him from. I saw him stop for a moment and look around. He's not bad looking, I suppose. There was always something about men like that…he looked up and spotted me at the window. He smiled and waved so I returned the gesture. His smile widened before going back to work. I closed over the curtains and took off my robe. It was probably for the best that the handy man woke me up; I had a lot to do. I got a quick shower and got dressed before heading out to my car looking over the list I had made of all the errands I had to run. I looked down but didn't see the handy man the fence anymore. Probably on one of his many breaks, typical. I shook my head and walked out to where my car was parked just under the street lamp. I noticed a beat up van parked right behind my car, probably his van. I walked around to make sure there were no scrapes, I wouldn't trust him. Lucky for him, there weren't any. Just as I was straightening back up, I felt a presence behind me, and I thought I heard someone inhaling deeply, like they were sniffing my hair. I turned around and saw the handyman standing inches from my face.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said backing away getting a fright.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything" he smiled. "Is there something wrong?" he asked clearly wondering why I was checking the back of my car.

"Oh no, it's nothing I was just checking something" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It's a nice car, don't worry I made sure I didn't hit it this morning" he smiled again.

"Well thank you, I appreciate that"

"Was that you in the window this morning?" he said looking up at my house.

"Yea, that was me"

"I hope I didn't wake you"

"No, no you didn't" I laughed. "I have a lot of stuff to do anyway today" I said pressing the button on my car to unlock it.

He smiled and looked around at my house again.

"The grass is getting a little long there, the husband not really into gardening?"

"Em, well he's away on a business trip, he'll do it when he gets back. I'll nag him until he does" I laughed.

He nodded and looked back at the house before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card stepping even closer to me.

"This is me" he said pointing to his business card.

I took it and glanced at it. "Jack, open bracket, of all trades, close bracket Donnelly" I smiled. "Clever, Jack of all trades"

He leaned in looking into my eyes. "Well I can turn my hand to anything. Fencing…plumbing" he smiled.

"Well thank you Mr Donnelly, I'll keep you in mind when I need anything done that needs a handyman's touch"

He chuckled lowly looking at me from under the brim of cap.

"Nice to meet you Miss…"

"Rebecca Walsh"

"Miss Walsh" he smiled.

I sat into the car and watched as he walked away, his tool belt hanging loosely off his trim waist and something deep within me twitched.

* * *

I returned that evening and sat down at my desk doing paper work with a glass of wine. I had my stereo playing classical music low in the background. I closed a file and rubbed my eyes grabbing another one. But then I thought I heard a rustling outside my front window. I looked out into the darkness and saw a leaf fall past the window from above. I went to the window and looked out but didn't see anything. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a flash light to check, just in case. I opened the front door and heard the wind whistling through the bushes, that was probably what I heard. But I switched on the flash light and checked just above the window. I saw a bird sitting in the gutter and I let out a huge sigh of relief. It moved slightly creating a scraping noise. I switched off the torch and headed back inside, locking the door before pulling over the curtains.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by the same banging. I looked out and there he stood, doing the exact same thing he was doing yesterday. I pulled back the curtains which must have caught his eye because he looked up straight away, smiled and waved. I returned the wave and leaned against the wall staring at him. The more I looked at him, the more I could feel myself fantasising about him. He bent down to pick something up and I suddenly felt myself pressing my hands up against the glass, biting my lip. I looked around at my immaculate home and a bit of me wished there was something broken. I shook my head shaking the thoughts out of my head before getting dressed. I picked up Jack's card and pinned it to my noticeboard. Just as I pressed the button on my coffee machine I heard the doorbell ring. I peeped through the hole and saw the rugged good looks of Jack Donnelly staring back at me. I felt a smile creep on my face and I opened the door a bit, the chain still attached though just in case.

"Excuse me Rebecca, I don't want to disturb you but I just have to check something at your side wall. It's just something to do with your neighbours fencing" he said tipping his cap, his voice low and gravely.

"Ok…" I said slightly wary of unhinging the chain.

"You don't have to let me in, if I could just go through the side gate, I won't be but a minute"

"Ok…I'll walk out and open the gate"

I closed the door and headed for the back door. I put the key in the lock and opened it revealing Jack standing there messing with his phone. He walked past me and stood at the wall and took out a measuring tape.

"The husband back?" he said jumping up and sitting on the wall leaning across with the measuring tape.

"No, not yet, be back tomorrow"

His cheekbones moved as he chewed his gum and nodded. He wrote something down and then shoved it back in his pocket.

"Ok finished" he said hopping back down.

I heard the coffee machine beep which caught his attention.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" I said and I didn't actually feel scared of him.

He looked at me again and smiled. There was something about his eyes…his eyes were just mesmerising.

"I would love one darling" he winked.

I locked the back gate and walked in through the back door, with Jack hot on my heels. I poured him a cup and he mumbled something about 3 sugars and milk. I leaned against the countertop sipping my coffee while Jack looked around the kitchen.

"It's a nice place you got here"

"Thank you Mr Donnelly"

"Please call me Jack"

"So do you live around here?"

"Around here? Nah couldn't afford this on a handyman's wage" he said sipping his coffee.

"The fence looks really nice; I'll have to remember you if I need one put up"

He let out a sigh and I felt myself more drawn to him. He walked over to me and stood looking down at me.

"I can put up…anything for you" he whispered leaning down to my ear, giving me goose bumps.

"Mr Jack of all trades…" I whispered. I felt a grunt come from his chest and his rough, calloused hands reached under my robe.

But I got a bad feeling as he touched me. I pushed his hands off me and he rubbed his nose.

"Mr Donnelly…"

"Well if you ever need anything done that your husband can't do…give me a call" he purred before he headed for the door. He turned and winked before closing the door and I let out a deep breath. I haven't had a man stir up these kinds of feelings in me in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm really glad people are finding and enjoying this story! :D Tom Hardy is just such an amazing actor and just makes these evil characteres just...actually there isn't a word. I'm a slightly twisted individual I know but I can't help it haha :) So here we go, enjoy and leave a review if you like. I love you all xoxo**

**-Sailor**

For the rest of the week I didn't see Jack around. I was gone by seven each morning and back at six so he obviously worked in between those hours. Wednesday was laundry day for my casual clothes and delicates. The only reason it was Wednesday was because I always found myself home a tad earlier on a Wednesday. I have no idea why it just worked out like that. I would arrive at my door at 5.30. So I sat going through my organised dirty laundry. It was organised because I knew every piece of clothing that was in there. It hardly changed at all from week to week. I separated my underwear to wash separately since they were mostly synthetic and needed a cold wash. Except, I noticed something odd, I looked for my electric blue Calvin Klein thong I always wear on Thursday with my blue pencil skirt. There it wasn't. I sat back trying to think back to last Thursday…I did wear it, it would have been odd for me not to wear it. I remember distinctly putting it in the laundry basket that evening as well. It had to have been here. I went through them all again and shook the basket but nothing fell out. I checked my drawers, still nothing. I racked my brains trying to think…maybe it fell out of my bag at the gym? No because I remember having it that evening and putting it in my laundry basket like I always do. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the rest of the washing. I'm sure it would turn up somewhere, it would have to. It was going to bother me though until it did.

* * *

Friday evening rolled around and after I kicked my heels off I relaxed in front of the television before going up for my bath to be fresh for the weekend. I needed to go grocery shopping tomorrow that was the first thing on my list. I yawned letting all the stress of the previous week wash away and I flicked off the television after about an hour. I walked up the stairs into my en suite bathroom and turned the taps. Water gushed out and filled the tub. Just as I had opened my shirt, I noticed the gold hot tap start to spit water instead of gush like a few minutes ago. It spat a bit more before stopping completely while the cold tap just kept going. I switched off both taps immediately before switching them back on, but nothing came out. I switched on the ones in the sink and it was the same. There was cold water but no hot water. I switched the water from the boiler and switched it back on but nothing. I also noticed there was a hissing noise coming from the boiler when I turned the switch. I sighed angrily balling my fists. I wouldn't be able to fix this. Then I remembered…Jack, he said he knew a bit about plumbing. I looked at the clock, it was 8.30 on a Friday evening and I doubt he was going to come out now. But I suppose first thing tomorrow morning wouldn't be a problem. I could just let him know; see if he can drop by tomorrow at some stage. I could live without hot water for one night. I went downstairs to the kitchen and dialled the number from his card that pinned to my noticeboard. After a few rings, someone answered but they didn't say anything.

"Jack?"

I heard a slight grunt coming from the other end. I looked over the number again; it was the right one alright.

"Jack? It's Rebecca Walsh…you know my neighbour has you doing his fencing?"

"Ah…yes Rebecca" he purred slowly, in that low gravely tone that gave me shivers.

"Yea…listen I seem to be having some trouble with my hot water. I don't really know what the problem is, the hot water was coming out and then it just stopped"

"Ah…right…is it working anywhere in the house?"

I looked around and turned the kitchen tap just to make sure. Nothing came out.

"No, it's not working anywhere. The cold water is coming out fine"

"Any other problems?"

"Em, yea there is actually. The boiler seems to be hissing a lot"

"Right…" he said letting the word drag out a bit.

"Well I mean I'm not calling to get you out right now. I understand you have a life and it's late on a Friday evening so I mean could you come at any point in the next few days? I understand you probably have a lot of work to do"

The phone went silent again and I looked at it making sure I hadn't hung up accidently. Then I heard his laboured breathing on the other end.

"I can come…anytime you like" he said in an arduous tone.

"Oh well em…" I said glancing up at one of my many planners on my noticeboard.

"I can come right now if you need me that badly"

"Well…I mean if you're not busy. I don't want to be calling you away from your family or anything"

"Trust me it's fine. I'll be there in about 20 minutes is that ok?"

"That's perfect. Are you sure I'm not getting in the way of your plans?"

"No darling, this fits perfectly into my plans" he said after a long breath.

"Ok…well I'll see you soon"

I heard him grunt again and the line went dead.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. I stubbed out my cigarette and tied my bath robe around me a bit more before answering. Jack stood there, soaked from the rain with his tool belt around him and his toolbox in his hand.

"Oh God c'mon in Jack, you're soaked!" I said opening the door fully to let him in.

"It's alright"

"No listen, give me your shirt and I'll put it in the dryer for you"

He sniffed looking around before looking at me. He smiled and unbuttoned his shirt. I felt a pulse radiate through my whole body watching reveal his hardened body. His muscular arms were entwined with tattoos, each bigger and more vicious than the last one.

"Which bathroom did you notice the water stop from first?"

"The…the en suite in my room" I said my lips slightly numb. "Just let me put this in the dryer and I'll bring you up"

I walked briskly into the kitchen and in through the utility room and chucked his shirt in my dryer and turning it on a fast cycle. I went back out and he stood there staring into my eyes as I approached him.

"What if your husband comes home from work and finds you with a man with no shirt on" he whispered leaning in towards my ear.

"Don't worry, he won't be home for hours" I said walking up the stairs.

"Let's go price the job" he said walking up after me. I heard him grunt slightly from behind me but I took no notice.

"It's just in there" I said pointing to my en suite bathroom. He took off his cap, threw it down beside him as he knelt at the bathtub. I sat on my bad watching him work. He unscrewed the gold tap and peered into it.

"You turn the water off yourself?"

"Yea"

"You don't need a husband" he laughed. "So where is he?"

"Out for a few Friday drinks after work"

I never told anyone I lived on my own, a woman on her own in a house? That's a recipe for disaster.

He nodded and chewed his gum. Then I heard the phone ring from downstairs. He looked at me as I got up.

"I'll be two minutes"

He grunted slightly and his eyes followed me as I walked out. It was someone from work bothering me about depositions. I told her I couldn't talk right now and I'd ring her when I was finished. I still didn't trust leaving him in the house without my supervision. I walked back up the stairs, my feet silent against the carpet and peered in. He had his back to me looking through my drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" he said but bold as brass, he didn't move.

"Jack" I said more sternly walking over until I was only a few steps behind him.

He turned around, and it was only then I saw he had a massive erection.

"Jack" I said blushing slightly, trying to avoid looking at him.

His lower jaw trembled a bit and his smile died. His dark eyes hit mine as he reached out and grabbed my hand holding it against his crotch as a low grunt came from his chest and a gasp from mine. Half of me was scared, half of me was extremely turned on. I can't really hide it; I was clearly a sick and twisted individual. I know I shouldn't have been, but when your life ticks over like clockwork, a bit of excitement and danger goes a long way. Looking back, I should have known better. But then he grabbed a fist full of my dressing gown and pushed me down on my bed and I got a horrible feeling in my gut. He climbed on top of me leaning down until his face was touching mine. He pulled my robe open but just observed. A strenuous breath left his chest as he ran his thumb over my nipple. He grinded his erection against my crotch slowly and I had to fight every instinct I had that was telling me to wrap my legs around his waist. He growled down at me and his bottom jaw recoiled up and down. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth slightly as he leaned down and ran it over my breast. I couldn't stop the groan that came screaming from my system. A disgusting grin came across his face and I waited in anticipation for what was coming next. His breath felt hot on my face but then his eyes clenched together and a growl came from between his lips. I subconsciously opened my legs a bit…but he lifted himself off me and went back into the bathroom and continued fiddling with the taps like nothing happened. I sat up on the bed and closed my robe wondering if what had just happened was just in my head. He screwed the tap back on, walked out and switched the water back on before returning. It was like what had just happened didn't even register with him. He switched on the hot tap and the water ran freely filling up the tub.

"I'm finished" he mumbled.

"Em…great thanks" I said still slightly stunned.

"Can I have my shirt?"

"What? O yea…yea of course" I said heading for the stairs.

Jack followed me all the way into the utility room and stood behind me as I bent down to retrieve his shirt. Another grunt came from his mouth as I straightened back up.

"I appreciate that" he said throwing it over his back.

"What do I owe you?"

He walked out to the door but turned back as I stood still dazed in the doorway.

"Nah baby, it's ok. Any more problems with that you give me a call" he purred. "And tell your husband he's not to be leavin' you here all on your own at night. Don't know who could be lurking around" he winked before closing the door. I leaned against the wall trying to decipher what had just happened, feeling slightly frustrated in the pit of my stomach. Hopefully something else in my house will break soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my loyal fellow sick and twisted Tom Hardy fans! :D Glad to have you all here! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you're enjoying the story overall :) Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing I love you all so keep it up :) I love hearing all your thoughts, feel free to express your liking and feelings for the sexual deviant that is Jack Donnelly, I won't judge in fact I'll most likely agree with you :) Enjoy! xoxo**

**-Sailor**

Saturday morning I woke up and looked out the window to see Jack. He had moved up a bit in the garden but I could still see him. He tipped his cap a bit wiping the sweat off his forehead. It was pretty humid out today. I got dressed and headed out to my car to do my grocery shopping.

"Mornin' Miss Walsh" I heard Jack call over.

"Morning Jack" I waved over.

"The water running ok?"

"Yea it's perfect thank you so much"

Then I saw my neighbour appear and wave at me from the door.

"Morning Rebecca"

"Morning Richard, how's things?"

"Good, good. Out and about?" he said stepping out and walking over to me, Jacks eyes following him.

"Ah yea, like yourself"

"Good, good" he smiled as he leaned on the open car door.

My eyes glanced over at Jack who was standing there, the top half of his body turned towards us, glaring at Richard who couldn't see because he had his back to him.

"How's life?"

"Ah it's ok, just been working a lot"

"Ah the same"

That's another thing I loved about suburbia. All anyone did was work, so the answers were always the same to every question. Everything revolved around work, unless you were a housewife, like Richard's wife. I noticed her step out of the house while Richard chewed my ear off about work. She was in her jogging gear, designer of course and looks like she's dressed to go out more than exercise. She tottered out holding a tray with a tall glass of cloudy lemonade and offered it to Jack who didn't take his eyes off us, even when she pushed her boobs together leaning over to give it to him. She was well up for a bitta Jack, clearly gagging for it but he just simply took the drink, downed it and banged the glass back on the tray, catching Richard's attention.

"Oh honey, don't be bothering the handyman, he has enough to be dealing with without you bothering him" he chuckled. His wife scowled at him just as he turned back to me before heading inside, but not before she turned around and waved to Jack who was still ignoring her.

"If you need anything Jack, just call I'll be in the kitchen" she squealed.

"Thank you Mrs Daniels" he said flatly running his sleeve over his forehead.

Richard looked back again before rolling his eyes.

"That woman has been pestering that guy ever since he started work here. I can only imagine what she's like when I'm at work and not here to stop her" he chuckled.

If only he knew, he's probably robbed her underwear or probably even more, although he didn't appear too keen.

"Would you recommend him?" I said my eyes glancing over watching his jaw clench slightly as he stared.

"I would, the fencing is immaculate. Said he can do anything joinery, heating anything. And he's well priced. I would definitely call him again and if you ever need anything done, he's the man to go to" he smiled.

I already knew that.

"What about yourself? No man yet?"

"No, busy working" I nodded.

"Ah yea, same as myself sure"

See what I mean about work?

"How's the wife?"

"Ah grand, we'll be going away for a short break soon. You know get away from the rat race, well for me anyway, don't know what she's so stressed about she doesn't work" he snipped.

"Ah I know be needing a break somewhere soon as well"

"You need it, getting up that early working until late, burning the candle at both ends; sure I suppose it needs to be done. Isn't that what we're built for, work?"

"That we are" I laughed.

All the while Jack lightly banged his hammer against the palm of his hand, his dark eyes watching us.

"Well I'll let you go, enjoy your Saturday, nice weather we're having isn't it?" he said stepping away.

"That it is. I'll talk to you later Richard" I smiled.

I watched Jack's cheekbones move up and down as he chewed his gum and watched me sitting into my car. He waved as I drove off to the supermarket before finally turning back to his work.

* * *

I got back about an hour later and pulled under the street lamp right in front of Jack's van. I saw him sitting in the driver seat cutting slices off an apple staring out at me as I pulled up. I took my shopping out of the boot and went over to his window. He rolled it down as he chewed on the apple.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Having lunch" he said cutting another slice off the apple.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" I smiled, trying to hide the fact I was aching for his touch again. The sensitive skin around my nipple and breast still felt hot from last night. He took in a deep breath, shook his head and wiped his brow on his sleeve.

"Are you sure? I can make you something to eat? It's the least I can do since you came last night and fixed my plumbing problem"

He chewed another piece and looked up at me. "My lunch is almost over. Richard or his dog of a wife wouldn't approve if I was late" he snapped.

I looked into my bag and bit my lip.

"Fine" he sighed opening the door and walking behind me up to the house. I pushed the key in the lock and opened the door. I put my shopping on the counter and pressed the button the coffee machine.

"Jack I just wanted to thank you again for what you did"

"It's no problem" he said looking around like he always does.

He brushed the seat of the stool around my island before popping himself onto it. I poured his coffee, three sugars and milk, before handing it to him.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure"

I pulled out some bread to make him a sandwich. Just as I cutting it on the plate I felt two arms sneak around my waist. I felt my hair brushing over my right shoulder and cool breeze just underneath my ear. His chin rested on my shoulder, I heard him inhale deeply through his nose before grunting. His hand slid down my arm and held my hand that was gripping the knife. He brought my hand up to my shirt, nicking the buttons that held my shirt together.

"Ah!" he said as he cut each button.

He licked the top of my ear as he grazed the cold steel of the knife against my chest catching the small, middle piece of cloth that held my bra together. I slowed my breath watching his hands work but before I got a chance to realise what was happening, he had swung me around pressing me into the counter and holding the knife up to my neck.

"Babe…I know you have a secret" he growled. I looked down at the knife then back up to his eyes. He leaned closer pressing me further into the counter.

"What Jack?"

"I know you don't have a husband darling…I know you're rattling around all on your own in this big house…"

"No…"

"Yes" he pressed.

He pushed the knife further up to my neck, taking in a breath through gritted teeth, bending his face down towards mine.

"I have a secret too" he smiled.

"You do?" I sighed, my eyes flicking down to the knife.

"When you called me the other night…I was sitting at home, on my couch…wanking off" he said opening his mouth wide, breathing in my face.

"Oh…" I said feeling my cheeks go slightly red. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for disturbing you" I said not really knowing what to say to his confession. "You didn't have to come out…today would have been fine"

He groaned and his lower jaw shook. "No baby…you don't get it"

"Jack" I said trying to lean back as much to get away from the blade that he was pushing closer to my neck.

"I have another secret" he whispered.

"Yea?" I said feeling my insides shake.

Fear was beginning to bubble inside me watching him. I felt him press his waist into me and I felt a bulge against my thigh.

"Are you missing an electric blue thong by any chance?"

"What?"

I immediately felt a slight twinge of sickness in the pit of my stomach.

"Yea…I searched through your drawers but nothing caught my attention…all very bland, colourless…and besides they were too clean" he smirked with a dark chuckle.

I felt even sicker now.

"So there I was standing in your room…hearing your classical music come from downstairs, which was an even bigger turn on considering the situation" he grinned "and I see this lovely little, dainty wash basket just sitting there…like it was waiting for me" he grunted. "So I was picking through it and I come across this thong that doesn't fit in with everything else and you wanna know how I knew it was the right one?" he smiled.

"Not really…" but then a bit of me did want to know but admitting that to myself seemed to go too far.

His finger reached up and tipped my nose before his other hand scraped the knife on my skin giving me a slight nick making me squeal.

"Oh…I like that noise" he said lowly, his eyes flicking down to the blood that was leaking from me slowly. "I knew it was the one because as soon as I picked it up and felt the moistness on my fingers, I got a boner" he laughed. "And you want to know something else? While I was on the phone, I had your thong wrapped around my fingers…had my nose embedded in the small bit of fabric that rubs against you all day…I could smell you all over my hand" he said inhaling deep and shivering. "Your sweet scent in my nostrils, the soft fabric against my skin…then adding your voice in…just…rawr" he growled.

I actually felt bile rising in my throat but was it very wrong that some of what he was saying was giving me an unbearable twitch deep inside me?

"Jack…"

He put his finger over my lip stopping me from talking. His finger traced down my chin, down my chest and unbuttoned my jeans. I felt his fingers rubbing my soft inner lips, his eyes looking into mine as his mouth opened wide allowing a moan to escape. I took a deep breath secretly wanting him to finish what he had started but my common sense prevailed and I knew I was supposed to want him to leave and never come back. His hand that was holding the knife to my neck moved up a bit while his other hand fished in his pockets eventually taking out my missing thong. He shook it to unravel it before using it to wipe his fingers.

"Gotta touch it up a bit you know, for later" he winked shoving it back in his pocket.

If he hadn't of had a knife to my throat I would have grabbed it off him. Well I'd like to think I would. Yes…I would have, this guy is clearly a sexual deviant and sick in the head and I was an upstanding member of society…then why did a tiny part of me secretly not want him to stop?

"I have to get back to work" he whispered. "I have to come back to fix that lock on your window though…don't know if you've noticed. Can't have people crawling in while you're downstairs, in your purple stain dressing gown, sipping wine and listening to Clair de Lune can we?" he laughed quietly.

He dropped the knife to the floor without breaking his eye contact. He swiftly leaned his head into mine, causing my stomach to jump before he stopped dead before our mouths touched. His lips only just brushing off mine, his tongue slithering out licking my bottom lip dazzling me before his hands flew up and grabbed my neck holding me in place. He let out a low growl before he grunted again and stormed down the hall and out the door. I kicked the knife away and let air fill my lungs listening to my gasps echoing off the walls. I collapsed against the counter and slide all the way to the floor. I suddenly didn't feel safe in my sanctuary anymore. Well no…Jack wouldn't kill me, would he? Nevertheless, before that thought grew anymore in my head I scrambled to the door and locked it twice, put the safety on along with the chain and set the alarm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I apologise for the delay, college is back in full swing but sure here we go :D Thank you to all my lovely readers and for all the lovely reviews! I love you all my lovely sick and twisted fans! :D Ok, em so this chapter, well quite mature themes and whatnot but I'm sure you all knew that was coming anyway but just to give you a heads up :) Enjoy! And sure leave a review ;) Love you all! xoxo**

**-Sailor**

I pulled over all the curtains in the house and locked all the windows except for the one in my bedroom which he was right, it was broken. But he broke it so all my efforts to keep him out were pointless; he could get in and out as often as he liked.

I fell into a troubled sleep that night, not fully falling asleep and jumping up at every slight noise I heard. The branches scraping against the window woke me up more times than I wished to count. I awoke groggy, uncomfortable and generally sick. I didn't even feel like going out today. I sat in my bathtub enjoying the hot water running over my skin and I felt myself falling into a light sleep. Then I heard a noise coming outside and my tried, gritty eyes shot open. I stopped breathing and didn't move my body an inch listening for any other noise. Then I heard something else. I jumped out of the bathtub and wrapped my dressing gown around me before opening the door and peering out. It was the middle of day and I was still terrified. I peered around the door but saw no one. Then I heard another bang and my heart stopped dead in my chest. It was my broken window lock banging lightly off the frame with the wind. I let out a huge sigh of relief and closed the door into my bathroom again. I looked at the big black bags under my eyes. After last night, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep that night either. I lay on the couch for the whole day and did no work even though I had loads piled up. I kept the curtains closed but peeked out occasionally seeing Jack working the fencing like he hadn't a care in the world.

* * *

I crawled into bed that night really wishing I didn't have to sleep. But I found as soon as my head hit the pillow I was knocked out. Unfortunately that meant I didn't hear Jack climb up over the lower window and crawling into my room late that night. I didn't hear him fully undress and sniff my dressing gown I had thrown on my bed or feel him lifting my duvet off me a bit and having a look under. It was only when I felt his weight on top of me that I woke up startled but he held my wrists down into the mattress.

"Told you I'd be back to fix the lock" he said, one of his hands snaking under my duvet.

"Jack please" I whimpered.

"Awh baby, I thought we were gonna have so much fun together" he said sticking his bottom lip out slightly. "I know you fear me…" he growled looking to my eyes revelling in my fear "And I love it" he grinned kissing my neck. He seemed to go from zero to crazy in an instant.

"Awh…baby your pulse is racing" he muttered taking a piece of my neck in his mouth.

I felt his erection against my leg and a grunt coming from his chest, then pulled the duvet off me completely pushing it to the side before using his legs to part mine.

"Oh no, this won't do" he said shaking his head.

"What?"

I should have been disgusted and 99% of me was but there was something creeping up from inside wanting him to do it.

He grabbed my hips and flipped me over onto my front before slapping my arse hard making me let out a scream.

"Now we're talking!"

"Jack…"

But before I could finish my sentence his hand reached around, grabbing my neck and pulling my head back to him.

"Don't say my name" he growled in my ear.

I heard him tear some material and a few tears fell from eyes, unwillingly. He pulled the tartan material past my eyes and into my mouth before he tied a tight knot around the back of my head muffling my groans and cries.

"Oh, now we're gonna have some fun" he sniggered.

My heartbeat drummed in my ears and I clenched my eyes shut, waiting…except there was nothing but a long silence.

I jumped feeling his cold hands run down my back and grab my arse tight, hearing him grunting loudly. I braced myself for the pain, my throat completely dry as I tried to swallow what bit of saliva was in my mouth.

He leaned forward, putting one hand on the small of my back and I felt him there, another filthy grunt coming from his mouth, long and dragged out. I lay trapped by his body. He paused, right on the cusp, taking in a deep breath.

"I like it nice and undisturbed" I heard him purr. "I suppose it's too much to hope you're a full virgin is it?"

I shook my head and he sighed. "Ah well it was a long shot I suppose"

He pulled my head up by my hair watching my face as he carefully slipped the tip of his cock inside of me. There was a sudden rush of pain and my eyes clenched together. I could tell by his grunting he was revelling more in my pain than the actual sexual satisfaction.

"Stop," I cried, my plea being muffled by the gag he had tied around my mouth. "Wait"

"What?" he sneered, smacking my arse hard.

"Please…stop" I whimpered.

"Relax," he whispered, pressing forward, making him groan more.

But I couldn't relax, how could I? Five minutes ago I was asleep. He leaned forward to kiss my sweaty brow and I felt the surge of pain as his cock slowly slid inside before it stopped completely, not fully in.

"Tight squeeze" I heard his shaky voice mutter.

I felt myself crying lightly from the pain more than anything else. The back of his hand reached around wiping away my tears.

"Awh my poor lamb" he soothed. "Are you not enjoying this?"

My breath hitched in my dry throat as I cried to myself. He leaned down and I felt his tongue run all the way up along my spine.

"If you're old enough to bleed…" he whispered slipping his fingers between my legs. "Then you are old enough to butcher" he suddenly growled shoving his fingers deep inside me. Against my whole belief system, everything society told me and everything I was brought up around, I enjoyed his touch caressing me.

"Tell me how much you fear me right now" he whispered ripping the material from my mouth, breaking my train of thought.

"I'm…I'm not afraid of you Jack" I gasped.

He let out an angry breath, wrapping his huge arm around my neck and gripping tight. I struggled for air and I felt him push deeper inside me.

"You scared now?!" he roared in my ear.

"No…" I managed to spit out.

"Yea you are! Don't lie to me!"

Before I totally lost consciousness he pushed me back down onto the bed and I gasped for breath clambering to get as far away from him as possible. My eyes shot open looking at him kneeling over me, his hands pressed firmly over his eyes breathing in heavily.

"Ja…Jack" I panted rubbing my throat.

"Don't you fucking call me that!" he bellowed.

I saw my chance to crawl off the bed and race to the door. I fell onto the ground with a thud, my throat still sore from his arm and crawled towards the door, the carpet burning my knees and the palms of my hands.

"Oh no, where do you think you're going?!" I heard him growl behind me, his tone suddenly changing.

I crawled faster but I felt his hand grab my ankle and drag me back towards him while my fingers dug into the carpet. He flipped me onto my back, landing a punch in right eye and shaking me violently.

"You're scared now aren't you?"

I nodded as tears streamed down my face.

"Yes, now we're cooking!" he yelled lifting my legs and resting them on his shoulders. "You didn't think I was gonna let you get away that easy did you?"

He pushed himself in again, banging his hips against mine hard while his eyes stayed on mine closing only when he would grunt in my face.

"Tell me…how you fear me?" he growled as pace quickened. I could feel my back getting carpet burns with the heavy, rough friction.

"My whole presence scares you doesn't it?" he gasped, his stare still viciously penetrating mine.

But then he stopped. His brow furrowed, looking down seeing my hands on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he growled, his lip twitching in anger.

I don't know why but I was feeling something other than fear. Maybe it was because I hadn't been with a man in so long that I was mistaking this violent act as something different. I ripped my hands away and glanced to the side.

"I don't know…"

"Don't touch me!" he screamed, his words breaking slightly. "Nothing but you…me…and your fear" he puffed and panted.

I held my hands against my own chest while he finished.

He tore his body away from mine throwing on his jeans, leaving me lying in the middle of my floor. He took in an annoyed breath through flared nostrils as he zipped up his jeans and stared intently at me. I reached over to the dressing gown on my bed and wrapped it around my body. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and I saw something flicker in his eyes.

He sniffed loudly and cleared his throat pulling his shirt back on.

"I'll…I'll be back to fix that lock" he said quietly, his gentle tone taking me totally by surprise.

"Ok…" I mumbled.

He grunted before throwing the window open and disappearing into the darkness. It took me about 20 minutes for the pain to stop radiating through my body enough for me to actually stand up and start moving again. I wonder when he would be back to fix the lock? Oh God I needed help, I should be disgusted at him. I reached for my phone dialling the one person I swore I would never call again to help me, but I was desperate, so I call him, my ex-boyfriend. I needed someone here at night in case he comes back and worse again, in case I actually let him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Hardians! How are you all doing? I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, I love you all. I know the last chapter was quite disturbing but that's just Jack Donnelly ;) I hope you all don't mind it but sure leave me a review or a PM or something :) Hope you like it and sure throw a review if you're so inclined :) See ya later :) xoxo**

**-Sailor**

After a few rings, I heard him groggily answer.

"Hello?"

"David?" I said my voice still shaky.

"Rebecca?" he yawned his voice veiled with confusion. "Do you know what time it is?"

I glanced at my clock and saw 4.57 flash back at me.

"I know…but David…" I said my voice cracking slightly.

"Rebecca…is everything ok?"

"No…"

Then I heard a female voice in the background yawning and saying something in a narky tone.

"Hang on…I'm just going down to the kitchen"

I heard the female voice make an angry remark before I heard him shift and move and his footsteps on the stairs. Then I remembered, it was a school night and I'm sure she needs her eight hours of sleep to make sure doesn't fall asleep in class, either that or she had a big test.

"What's up" he said, the squeaking of the door cutting him off slightly as he closed it.

"David…I don't know how to explain this…but I think there's someone outside my house"

"What?" he said. Clearly he hadn't fully woken up yet.

"I keep seeing this guy outside my house at night…"

I don't know why I didn't tell him. I felt almost embarrassed because a tiny bit of me actually enjoyed what had just happened with Jack.

"What? Really? What's he doing?"

"Well nothing…but it's scaring me a bit…being here all alone in the house…I mean he could get in at any time"

"Any idea who he is?" I heard him say and I thought I heard him pulling on his jacket.

"No…I don't know…I'm sorry for disturbing you I just…"

"Don't worry about it, listen I'm coming over now"

"What? No, David there's no need for that…besides I'll be getting up for work soon anyway…and you have to go to work"

Common sense prevailed obviously and the time registered with him.

"Oh yea…I suppose it's practically the morning...but listen to me, after work tomorrow I am coming straight over. Do you need me to stay the night?"

"Well…" I said flatly.

"In the spare room of course" he added.

"Well yea…I mean if you wouldn't mind…I don't really feel safe here on my own"

"That is absolutely no problem. Ring me when you're getting up for work, I want to make sure you're ok"

"What about your…girlfriend?"

It felt weird for me to call her his girlfriend, I had seen her and him together and he looks more like her dad.

"Oh yea…don't worry about her, she'll be grand" he said as if he wasn't even concerned what she would think.

"Ok…well thanks David"

"No problem"

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath in; at least if David was in the house he might not come in and I might not let him.

* * *

I sat at my breakfast table, my eyes drooping over my cereal as the minutes ticked by until I had to go to work and pretend to be lawyer who has gotten a full night's sleep and who doesn't have a sexual deviant stalking her. I decided not to ring David so I just sent him a text

"Up for work, everything's fine. No more disturbances :) Thanks again"

"No probs bbz, I'll be over after work :) x"

I ignored the x at the end and threw on my suit jacket. I unlocked my car, yawning loudly and saw all the other commuters doing the exact same thing. I didn't see Jack. It was obviously too early for a handyman to be up and working. I was glad he wasn't there though, meant I could head to work in peace. My inner conflict erupted in my head sitting in the usual morning commuter traffic. I shifted in my seat unable to sit in the same position for too long because of the pain Jack had caused. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about Jack right now. While last night was traumatising in its own right, I could still remember his eyes looking into my own and it was like he wasn't feeling my fear as much as wanted. It was like the fear wasn't the only thing keeping him going. My eyes closed over remembering him pumping into my body. The sweat, the tension clouding the air, Jack's calloused hands gripping my legs that sat on his shoulders. I remembered him let out a slight gasp as his fluid snaked through my body and he turned his head and kissed my calf that was sitting beside his ear. It wasn't in a creepy way though. I was brought back to my icy car by the beeping of a loud horn from behind. The car in front of me had moved up a few inches and I was expected to do the same even though it made absolutely no difference. Stupid commuters.

* * *

After a pretty average Monday at work and only managing to fall asleep twice at my desk, I sat in the rush hour traffic, heading home. I got out of the traffic jam after about, on average, 45 minutes after leaving the city. I got to the turn into my estate and saw a car parked in my driveway. Jack wasn't around and neither was his van but I noticed a bit more of the fencing was done, so he was here. I parked my car and walked into my house hearing sizzling coming from the kitchen. The whole place seemed brighter and more homely. The place is usually cold and in darkness by the time I get home in the evening. I opened the kitchen door and David smiled at me through the steam from the pan.

"Evening"

"How did you get in?" I said throwing my bag on the table and kicking off my heels.

"I eh, still have my key…" he mumbled.

I didn't say anything; there was no point in arguing I was too tired.

"How was your day?" he said stirring something that smelled amazing, by the way.

"Just busy" I yawned. "What time did you get here?"

"About half three, I didn't have any late classes"

I wondered if he saw Jack.

"What did you tell little Miss Muffet?"

"Oh yea…I just told her one of my friends needed help moving in his stuff so I was gonna stay over"

"She buy it?"

"Yea, just meat she had to find her own way home from school"

Ok, now I know what Jack Donnelly and I have is creepy but what he just said gave me shivers. That's just creepy on a different scale.

I scrunched up my nose and didn't say anything else. If I said something else I might have gotten sick.

"I made dinner" he exclaimed taking down two plates from the cabinet. It was like he suddenly lived back here again.

"David…you didn't have to"

"No, listening to you on the phone last night…you sounded so scared…so I decided to do something nice for you" he smiled dishing up what looked like Thai green curry.

He sat down and gave me my plate and we ate in silence. It was like we were a couple all over again.

"Oh some handyman came while you were at work" he mumbling crunching on his vegetables.

I coughed nearly choking on my curry and he stared at me with a look of total bewilderment.

"What did he say?" I choked out wiping away the water that was coming from my eyes.

"Nothing much, he said he had to fix the lock on your window. I wasn't going to let him in but he said if I rang you you'd vouch for him…"

"Yea he fixed the water"

"Well that's what he said so I went with him upstairs"

"Did he say anything else?"

"Em…he said he couldn't fix the lock today because he had the part he thought he needed but turns out it's a different one so he'll be back at some point in the week or next week to fix it. Typical handyman takes him twice as long to do a simple job. I hope he's cheap!"

"He is yea…he's good at what he does as well" I mumbled eating my curry.

"Well he said he'd be back. He asked what the best time to catch you was. I told him probably the evening"

I nodded and sat in silence. I was burning to ask a question but I didn't want to in case it arose suspicion. But after a few minutes I had to.

"Did he…did he ask who you were?"

"Yea actually he did, he seemed surprised that I was here"

"Yea, see you weren't here the last time he was working in the house"

"Well I thought maybe he thought I was robbing the place because his expression when I first opened the door was one of pure suspicion"

I nodded, not saying anything.

"He seemed like a bit of an old fellow" he said dipping his bread into the curry sauce.

* * *

After dinner, David settled himself into the living room watching my television and waited for me to join him.

"Are you not gonna sit with me?"

"Eh, no I won't. I'll be in the study, don't forget to turn off the lights before you go to bed and I've left out some sheets and a spare blanket outside your room" I mumbled closing the door behind me.

I sat in the study hearing the slight mummer of the television while I sipped my wine and looked over my papers for tomorrow. I heard him laugh lowly but I didn't feel as comfortable as I had of hoped with David here. It was like I was sinking back into my old life with David, the fights, the arguments…the pain. He could only stay the one night I knew that. I couldn't go back to that, I couldn't let him get his feet under the table and get comfortable here. I had moved on, even if he hadn't.

I decided to go to bed early; I peeked in at David, who was lying on the sofa, like he lived here his whole life, and a part of me wished it was Jack lying on the sofa instead, although I did sleep soundly that night.

I woke up the next morning, finally feeling fully rested and threw on my suit heading into the kitchen and sticking on the coffee machine. I poured myself a cup while stepping into my heels bouncing around, I felt like I capable of taking on the world. It was still dark out so I switched on the counter lights before switching off the main one. I heard David walking around upstairs, well I heard him go to the bathroom and then head back into his room for a few more hours sleep. It was too early for teachers to be up. I left a note on the fridge for David reminding him to leave his key on the hall table when he leaves for work today.

I poured some more coffee into my take away cup before heading out the door. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Jack's van parked right behind my car. I glanced around, fear bubbling inside me looking for him but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked back up at my house…he wouldn't have been able to sneak in without me knowing. No, maybe he's doing work around the back of Mr Daniel's house. I was getting too paranoid. I had to remind myself, his life did not revolve around me, and he did have a job and a life outside me. I shook my head unlocking my car before setting my cup in the holder and starting the engine, heading for the city centre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! How is everyone doing? I am sorry this has taken so long but here we go none the less :) I hope you enjoy it! Now I just wanted to say something before you read it. This chapter isn't graphic but I just wanted to tell people that the next chapter is gonna contain some very graphic, mature and all round twisted scenes and I just wanted to warn people to give them the option if they didn't want to read it. I understand some people don't like disturbing scenes such as the ones that are to follow. So that's it, enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoy it :) I love you all! xoxoxo**

**-Sailor**

For some reason, work was abnormally busy that day. I didn't even have five minutes to sit at my desk, I found myself running from offices to the courts and back to the office where I would be given more paper work to courier around. When I finally managed to get five minutes to myself, I went into my office to sit down and my assistant bundled through the door with a hand full of post it's.

"Michelle…is every single one of them important?" I sighed

Michelle was always a tad excitable and thought every phone call was of integral importance. She was a good assistant but when you spend all day talking to people, the last thing you want to hear about is how your dry cleaning is ready to pick up right now, as in right this second.

"Eh…" she stuttered flicking through the rainbow of sticky notes she had stuck all over her fingers.

"Michelle…" I said calmly feeling the burning in the balls of my feet subsiding as I rested them out of my heels. "Did anyone important call?" I asked simply.

"The Attorney General called…" she stuttered trying to find his message.

"Ok who else?"

"Your sister…"

"Next"

"David called"

"What did he want?"

"He didn't say…" she smiled finding his note. "He just said you needed to ring him as soon as you got this message"

I let out a loud groan and threw my head into my arms. The last thing I wanted to deal with right now was David, he was only back in my life two seconds and he was already doing my head in.

"Thank you Michelle, you can go"

I lifted my head as I heard her close the door and I picked up the phone and began to dial his number. He answered on the third ring.

"Rebecca?" he said and I noted a slight panic in his tone.

"David what's wrong, I am very busy right now and I don't have time…"

"It's that handyman!" he yelled cutting me off.

I felt all the blood rushing back to my chest and my body went cold.

"What…what about him?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"I got up this morning and I walked past your room and I doubled back thinking I saw someone and here he is sitting on your bed, your PJ ends in his hand with his other hand down his trousers!"

"Yes…" I said, my eyes becoming unfocused. I had no idea what else to say to be honest.

"What the fuck is up with that Becks?!"

"Well…"

"And then when I confronted him, he didn't even deny it! Said something about you having an understanding about this stuff!"

So eh, what did you do?"

"I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him out!"

"And nothing else was said between you?"

"What?" he said with annoyance in his voice. Clearly he was frustrated as why I wasn't up in arms about it.

"I need to know the exact conversation" I whispered looking out the glass doors making sure Michelle was doing her work.

"He didn't really say anything…or put up a fight…he did ask who I was though"

"And you said?"

The line went silent for a moment.

"David, what did you say?" I pressed.

"I told him I was your boyfriend and he wasn't to come sniffing around here again or he'll have to use those handyman skills to make his own coffin"

I slapped my forehead and let out an angry sigh.

"And he said?"

"He just sorta…I don't know, laughed"

"David, why would you tell him you're my boyfriend? You're no such thing!"

"What? What's your problem? I thought you would have been glad I told him that! He won't come around again if he thinks there's a guy living there with you"

"David…"

"Actually why aren't you more shocked?" he spat.

"I am shocked! But I just don't like you telling people stuff like that!" I snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not true! You have a girlfriend! Remember? 17 year old kid?"

"Don't remind me…" he muttered.

"Well look thank you for coming to my rescue I guess but I'm fine now…did you leave your key there like I told you?"

"What? Rebecca…I don't think you realise the gravity of the situation! This man is disturbed!"

"I know that but…look I can handle Jack Donnelly, you just…did you leave your key?"

"No I didn't, how am I supposed to get back tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't think I'm leaving you alone in that house with that psychopath roaming around! You need to call the police!"

"David!" I screamed causing Michelle to look up from her desk. I turned my chair around so I was facing the city as I spat into the phone. "We are no longer together, so don't think you can sit there presuming to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Becks…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…it's just I worry about you and I want to make sure you're safe"

"I'll be fine, you just worry about your little campfire girl"

"She's been driving me nuts" he snapped.

"Well that's really not my problem" I said twiddling the cord around my finger.

"Look I'm staying there tonight whether you like it or not…I…I miss you Becks"

"David, listen to me carefully. Do you not remember what our relationship was like? You said horrible things to me and me to you, most of which were true! I did love my job more than I loved you and do you really think that it's going to change now?"

"Well no…but I can change…I can grow or we could adjust…"

"David! No!" I yelled before slamming down the phone.

I rubbed my temples and saw in my head, Jack Donnelly sitting on my bed touching himself. I should have been appalled, well half of me was but I felt something rise in my stomach. It was the excitement, the danger, the thrill of how non-conventional everything about him was. He just played by his own rules and I liked it. He was like the anti-hero in the movie that you couldn't help but have feelings for, and you felt slightly twisted for having these feelings.

* * *

When I eventually got home that evening, I felt myself getting an all too familiar cramp. On top of all the other stresses in my life, Mother Nature just had to add in her little punch. I rolled my eyes seeing David's car parked in the driveway and I let myself into my home hearing him pottering around MY kitchen. I opened the door and he immediately scowled slightly at me.

"First of all, you are not allowed scowl at me in my own home" I snipped throwing my stuff on the table.

"Becks, what else was I supposed to tell that freak?! And what was he even doing?! Was he the guy you were worried about creeping around here?"

"Em, right now it would appear it's just you who is creeping around my home! You're not even supposed to be here!"

"I'm not leaving you alone here!"

"Why not, you did it before! Back when you thought Miss my little pony could fulfil all your needs and give you the love and attention you deserve! Of course, that was only if she didn't have a test the next day!"

I could tell that really cut to the core of him. I still knew how to push his buttons.

"How can you say that? You don't know how alone I felt in this relationship, you were just so concerned with your career"

"Well newsflash I still am! But the difference is, now I'm the one that has moved on" I said grabbing his coat off the chair and throwing it at him.

"Get out David" I ordered.

"But…"

"I said get out!"

"Is this about this handyman?"

"Get out!" I screamed.

He sighed angrily, storming to the door and slamming it firmly behind him. I sat at the table and threw my head into my arms. It was like I had just gone back in time.

* * *

After I had cooled down a bit, I knew I needed to talk to somebody. I felt myself dialing Jack's number except he didn't answer. I anticipated hearing his voice again but it never came so I hung up. But within moments, the phone erupted into life.

"Jack?" I said, my voice shaking a bit.

"Yes baby" he grunted.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know why I called him.

"Baby, are things not going well with this new boyfriend of yours?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Jack, I swear he is not my boyfriend"

"I figured that…" I heard him let out a huge sigh after his sentence.

He didn't say anything and neither did I. All I could hear was his laboured breathing on the other end which gave me goose bumps.

"Baby…" he growled. "Is there a reason you called me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry are you busy?" I said not wanting to be rude and keeping him from anything.

"No, I'm just wondering why you called me that's all" he said in that low gravely tone I ached to hear.

"I don't know…"

"Did you want me to come over?"

"No" I said almost immediately.

He still frightened me. Everything about him, his unpredictable behaviour especially, I liked to think he was there but at a distance.

"No…" I said slightly calmer.

"Awh…baby" he purred. "You lonely?" he mocked. "You need bad man Jack to come over and make you feel kinda special? I know I can make you feel extra…special" he purred letting his words drag out as he said them, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I could almost see him pouting his lip mocking me. His sadistic growl like laugh rang out lowly and I hung up immediately. A tear fell from my eye that I couldn't close because I felt my blood run cold with fear. I ran to lock the doors and windows and finished the half cooked dinner David had started. I felt uneasy the whole time I was in the kitchen. I looked out the window into the darkness and just saw my blurry reflection staring back at me. It freaked me out more than I care to say. What got to me the most was if he was standing out there, I couldn't see him but he could see me perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers! How is everyone? Ok here we go, I hope you enjoy and I apologise for the delay but I love you all :) xoxo**

**-Sailor**

After I choked down my dinner as quickly as possible I went into the study and turned on my stereo. I closed over the curtains over each window so no one could see in or out. I sat down and took out my papers glancing over them trying to ignore the hot blood rushing to my cheeks indicating panic. I let out a deep breath and shook my head, I was just being paranoid everything was going to be fine. I rested my elbows on my desk but the words on the page just blurred into one. Before I knew it, I found myself waking up suddenly from dozing off on my paperwork. A slight muffled bang woke me up from my slumber. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked around for the source of the bang. It sounded like it came from the kitchen but I couldn't be sure. Even if it did, I wasn't prepared to go searching for the source of it. I just kept quiet and prayed and hoped that it was just a loose magnet falling from my fridge. I ran my fingers through my side fringe and ruffled my hair. There was no point in sitting here pretending to work so I picked myself up out of my office chair and started climbing the stairs. The house was silent so the noise resonating a few minutes earlier just faded from my memory. I unbuttoned my shirt throwing it on my wash pile, which I noted looked totally undisturbed. I pulled off my tights and threw them along with my shirt and skirt. I placed my shoes in my shoe rack in my wardrobe before pushing it back in and closing the doors snugly. A place for everything and everything in its place, perfect.

* * *

I stretched my neck and then felt my whole lower body bubble and cramp and I let out a laboured sigh. I had had a really dull ache for most of the day but it was really getting to me now. I went to the second drawer down in my huge set and pulled the handle revealing all my personal hygiene products lay organised and neat. I slipped the box opened and took a tampon out and rolled my eyes. On top of everything else, I had to deal with this. I unclipped my bra and put it neatly in the top drawer. My pyjama's sat on the bed folded like I had left them this morning and I unbuttoned the top. I pulled down my thong and threw it in the wash basin but checked it first. Fortunately there were no stains yet. I pulled the tab on the wrapper of the tampon and threw it in the bin. I put my leg up on the edge of my bed slipping it inside me while taking in a deep breath. I pressed the top of it until I felt it move up into my body before settling comfortably, well as comfortable as those things can be. I threw the empty plastic case in the bin and pulled on my pyjama top, letting the soft fabric rub against my skin. I pulled on the shorts and sat on my bed messing with my phone. It vibrated almost instantly as I turned on the Wi-Fi, a gang of emails and notifications rushing in. I flicked through them only looking for the most important ones when I heard the bathroom door creak slightly. I looked up but the darkness just looked back through the crack. I saw it move slightly, the draft from the window obviously making the door sway slightly. I looked back at my phone and saw the mass of unnecessary social media notifications. I decided to clear them all and turned off the Wi-Fi before pulling back the covers. I pushed myself underneath the cool covers and felt myself starting to relax, all my tension just falling away. I switched off the lamp and let the pillow take the weight of my very heavy head right now and I fell straight asleep. I had the worst dream and it felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes before my eyes shot open feeling something in my stomach drop like I was falling.

"Boo" I suddenly heard being whispered beside me from the darkness.

My eyes searched the darkness, blinking heavily trying to focus but I couldn't see anything.

But then out of the blackness, Jack strode forward. I put my hand on the switch on my lamp but nothing happened.

"No baby…I like the dark" he purred.

He sat beside me holding me still as I struggled to get away.

"I had to make sure you were ok" he said in a mocking tone. "I know things aren't great right now…your new boyfriend…your body is shredding itself from the inside" he grunted.

"What?"

He pulled his hand up and I nearly puked in my mouth seeing my tampon dangling between his fingers.

"You struggled slightly, gripping the pillow as I was pulling it out of you…but you didn't wake up…interesting" he mused to himself. "Now, do you remember the last time, when I had asked whether you were a full virgin and you said no?"

I whimpered slightly, tears rolling down my face.

"Awh don't cry" he soothed wiping my cheeks with the back of his hand. "Actually…this could work" he said a grin slithering onto his face. "I'm sure you cried your first time…the pain…the fear" he growled.

"Jack…"

"Well now it's gonna be like it's your first time all over again baby"

I heard him shuffling a bit and I crossed my legs as tight as I could.

"Except this time we won't have you trying to crawl away"

Through the darkness he grabbed my hands and began tying them to the headboard. My flight or fight instinct began to kick in and I landed a vicious kick to any part of his body I could feel. But all my efforts to attack him just made him whimper and laugh to himself as he tied tight knots around my wrists and then to the posts on my headboard.

"Jack…please don't do this" I whimpered, my arms starting to go numb slowly.

"Awwh sweetie…" he pouted.

His fingers reached out and slowly unbuttoned my pyjama top; a grunt slowly escaping his chest.

"You know what they used to call me?" he whispered running his hand over my chest. "An animal…an animal can do vicious things…an animal can do violent things…" he sneered.

I felt myself beginning to gag and I wished David had of stayed tonight.

"But they don't realise…yes I can do vicious things…but what I do, takes time, takes planning…that's the thing that separates me from the animal. I could have hopped out on you while I was watching you undress from the bathroom…but that's too cliché" he grunted chewing his gum slowly. "So I decided to wait…I stood in the darkness…just watching" he said quietly, his stare cutting through me like glass. "Everything about the way you did it…" I heard him whisper before his hand travelled down to his own crotch pushing it down. "The way you touched yourself…watching you slip that into your body…" he whispered his eyes going glassy.

He shivered loudly before his concentration returned to me.

"Jack…you don't really want to hurt me"

It was honestly the only thing I could think of, it merely just caused a dark chuckle in his chest.

"Awh…what, you think you can save me?"

He let out a deep breath and there was a long pause between us. For one second I thought I saw a flicker in his eye and I thought he was just going to leave me alone. But I was wrong. He raised his hand back making me flinch which made him growl loudly.

"Now we're talking!" he roared, quickly fumbling with the zipper on his jeans.

He threw them to the side of the bed along with shirt, his hands grabbing both my knees trying to pry them apart. I underestimated the strength of Jack Donnelly; he grabbed my knees and dug them into the mattress all the time muttering something to me.

"You normal people…looking down at me…like I'm facking scum!"

"Jack!" I screamed, realisation that I wasn't getting out of here without any sort of physical or mental scarring starting to kick in.

He muffled my screams with his hand before his eyes squinted together.

"I was going to be nice and not gag you but since you're not going to cooperate…" he said reaching down for his shirt.

He ripped the sleeve off and tied it tight around my mouth before returning to his spot between my legs where he continued to stare between my legs. He leaned down lower until I could barely see him and then I felt an odd sensation. His light breath was cooling compared to the hot uncomfortable feeling I was experiencing inside me. I felt the tip of his finger run along the lips and snake in slowly. It was slightly painful, I think because it's a lot more tender than usual during the time of the month. I could feel his finger move freely through with the added lubrication but it was highly uncomfortable, not for Jack of course. He removed his finger before running it down my stomach leaving a dark smudge after it, his long drawn out grunt following all the way down until it hit my bellybutton. I then felt the cold nip of his nose hit the top of my crotch before his tongue slithered out, licking from the bottom up to my clit where his tongue darted in and out, a wave of pleasure rocketing throughout my body which I tried to stem, but I couldn't stop my legs closing slightly, my knees knocking together over his head. His hands reached around and rested on my hips, his fingers digging into my flesh as his tongue continued to stroke me. But I couldn't stop a tear falling from my face and my silent cries caught his attention. Through the darkness I saw his eyes pop up as he ran the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Baby, are you not having a good time?" he mocked.

I shook my head and finally gave into my choked screams that were muffled by the gag.

"Awh" he soothed.

He pulled his jeans down and within a blink of an eye; his face was inches from mine breathing heavily into mine. His eyes kept their vicious stare with mine as his hand guided himself inside and my eyes clenched in pain.

"Heaven…" he whispered quietly.

"Jack" I mumbled through the cloth.

"Hmm…so warm…tell me you're scared…I know you are but I need to hear it"

"I'm scared" I muttered quietly.

His eyes closed over and he started ramming his hips into my own, the pain now unbearable. I could feel my whole stomach cramping and I felt a slight leak run down my leg. I closed my eyes over trying to imagine myself somewhere else but then I felt his hand whip across my face.

"Open your fucking eyes! Look at me!" he said slapping me from the other side.

But I kept my eyes shut causing him to grab my jaw in his hand and shake my face.

"Open your fucking eyes!" he growled.

I slowly opened them and saw him hovering over me, an evil spark erupting in his eyes. Then out of nowhere he spat maliciously covering my face in saliva as he pounded into me. As much as I didn't want to, I felt my whole body tighten around him, his eyes half closing and his body shaking above me feeling his fluid seeping through my body. A drop of saliva dripped from my eyelashes onto my cheek and I let out a groan of pure fright and sickness. My torso began to shake suddenly feeling cold and used.

He grunted loudly and ripped himself out leaving me feeling hollow and disgusting. He leaned over and plugged in the lamp before switching it on. The light blinded me as I closed my eyes waiting for them to adjust while he surveyed himself.

"Ah look at that, you've made a huge mess" he sighed looking at the huge red smudge on his pelvic bone and inner thighs which almost made me puke in my mouth.

He reached over and I thought he was about to untie my arms that were now completely numb, sore and dead, but then it was like something switched in his head. He climbed over my body, his legs on either side and I tried to lean my face away from his disgusting penis which he pushed further towards my face, still covered in blood. He knocked it against my forehead, running it down my face leaving a trail of blood mixing with his salvia down my face before he hopped off me and untied my arms. Any shred of self-worth I had was now officially gone. They dropped immediately, the blood rushing back to them quickly giving me goose bumps. Then just as I thought we were finished he clasped my ankles and dragged my limp body off the bed making me land with an almighty bang on the floor before dragging me along the carpet towards the bathroom, the carpet causing friction burn on my skin but that was the least of my problems right now.

"Oh no we're not finished yet!" he laughed as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

He twisted the taps of my bathtub letting the water rise as I lay on the floor, too exasperated to even argue or try to make a break of it. He lifted me up under my arms and gently sat me in the bathtub. I huddled my knees up to my body and waited for him to do something else. Except all he did was push me up slightly and sat in behind me, the water suddenly turning instantly red. Against everything that I thought was going to happen here, he just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me back into him, bringing some water up with his hand and running it over my face washing everything off it before grunting and kissing the top of my head which was very unsettling but I was too tired to argue or show any emotion. He kept his arm around me as his chin rested on my shoulder. He sniffed loudly and chewed his gum, his jaw bone knocking against my shoulder blade.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! First of all, let me apologise sincerely for not updating any of my Tom Hardy stories including The Take: Freddie Jackson, Cape Wrath: Jack Donnelly and Forrest: Listen as the nightingale sings. I literally have had no time to write whatsoever, I have college exams coming up really soon and I've been studying so much. Trust me, I am not having any fun whatsoever and I would totally prefer writing my Tom Hardy stories for you lovely people :) But unfortunately I can't. I will try and get something written if I get any free time whatsoever but it still could be a while for which I am sorry. I promise once I am finished and get time again I will be right back to writing, I promise I have no given up on my stories, I still want to continue and take them further. I love you all for your wonderful patience and I am sorry once again :( -Sailor


End file.
